


Speechless

by LadyFreak



Series: Speechless [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Disability, F/M, Glossectomy, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFreak/pseuds/LadyFreak
Summary: Young Hadar Potter is the eldest child to the Potter family and twin to Charlie Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. This is his story.





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

 

Hadar “Harry” Jameson Potter, 8 year old twin brother to the boy who lived, snuck out of his room for his nightly drink of milk. He was told to avoid his father and his friends, ‘The Marauders’ they called themselves, but knew they would be in the ‘Men’s Cave’ per his mother’s instructions. 

 

He stumbled through the living room over pillows and bottles before realizing he couldn’t get past the cabinet that had somehow been moved in front of the kitchen door. It was clear the men disregarded his mother’s instructions, but that was not important at the moment. 

 

Annoyed and thirsty, and a bit anxious to one of his rituals being interrupted, Harry tried to get the attention of his father or godfather. He could see Remus, his Papa-Wolf and honorary godfather sleeping awkwardly in one of the chairs. He could smell the alcohol in the air and knew he should have returned to his room, but this was ritual. Every night since he could remember he had a glass of milk in the middle of the night. When he was 4 his mother forbid the elves to bring it to him anymore and the young wizard has instead made his way down to the kitchen on his own. 

 

Shifting foot to foot and wringing his hands, he began calling to his father softly. Breathing deeply to keep from panicking. He had to have his milk. “Papa? Siri?” he whispered hoarsely repeatedly. He knew they could hear him. He saw them twitch, saw the shift of eyes and the smirks on the men’s faces. “Papa please!” the pressure became too much and he raised his voice too loud - so loud that his Papa Wolf shifted in his sleep. 

 

Harry immediately realized his mistake and slapped his hand over his mouth. Hazel eyes looked at him narrowed and the two men stood, making their way towards him, although a bit wobbly. 

 

Siri’s blue eyes glared at him. “All that tongue wagging! James I know what to do!”

 

“You don’t mean to lock it!” the man giggled, hazel eyes crinkling.

 

“Of course, what else.”

 

“Ok, just for a mo’ though, so he learns not to yell inside.”

 

Little Harry had never felt such panic in his life. Suddenly his father was holding his hands behind his back while Sirius pointed a wand in his face. The young boy knew he wasn’t as important as his brother, wasn’t loved as much. But to cast magic at him? 

 

He watched as Siri murmured something like “glossellock”, the words being a bit slurred in the man’s drunken state, and suddenly the little boy felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to talk, but could do naught but gurgle and choke.

 

Suddenly Sirius tipped over and fell to the floor snoring, and his father finally released his arms. The man didn’t move to help his son, but instead to help his fallen friend, giggling madly as he tried to wake the man. When it was clear that the man would not move, James turned the man’s head from the carpet before falling down himself. 

 

Little Harry cried out in dismay. He gurgled and crawled in a panic to the fallen figures, shaking the men with no results. He was so scared, he didn’t know what to do. What if he woke them and they became more angry? He moved against the wall and curled into a ball. He shivered and cried, working himself into a panic attack - blacking out in moments.

 

The next morning, the Marauders woke grumbling to themselves with heads pounding and stomachs swishing uncomfortably. James, Sirius, and Remus stumbled awake and into the kitchen for the hangover remedy. 

 

“What happened last night?” James grumbled, putting his head onto the counter and waiting impatiently for the sober up potion to kick in. 

 

Sirius could only laugh, “We celebrated your impending parenthood- again- James!”

 

The loud voices roused the small bundle in the corner of the room the men had passed out in. He looked towards the doorway the voices came from in fear. He heard Remus suddenly speak about forgetting his book on the table and he began shaking. Would they still be mad? Remus was sleeping when he was cursed, so maybe he could get help from his honorary godfather?

 

When the scarred man walked through the doorway, Harry tried to talk, only to choke. He needed to be fixed! He wanted to talk! _And_ he was hungry! How could he eat like this? He began to panic and let out a gurgle, bringing the man’s attention to his presence.

 

“Harry!” Remus spoke shocked. “What are you doing down here?” The sandy haired man frowned when the boy did not talk, only releasing the odd sounds. When Harry started to cry and clearly panic, Remus moved forward and took the boy to the couch and into the light. “What is it cub?” 

 

Little Harry tried desperately to speak, and Remus could only let out a gasp as he saw the problem. “Open your mouth, Harry-cub,” he spoke gently.

 

There inside the little boys mouth was a deadened tongue, black and shriveled. He pulled his wand out to cast a diagnostic charm, frowning deeply as the small child flinched from his wand. “I would never hurt you Harry-cub. I want to see what happened to you. Like when Madam Pomfrey sends diagnostic charms when you get sick?” 

 

The small boy nodded, but closed his bright green eyes tightly so as not to see the stick of wood in his face. He felt the wash of magic and heard the bad words his mom always yelled about. He felt another cooler wash of magic and fell asleep quickly. He was not mad at his Papa-Wolf for casting the sleeping charm- he quite appreciated it.

 

Remus Lupin was angry. Angry at himself. Angry at his friends. How could they have been so drunk as to do something so cruel? Who did it? He carried the small boy into the kitchen and let out a sigh in relief when he didn’t see Lily puttering around. “You two need to come with me,” he said angrily, holding Harry tightly. When neither man moved, he growled out “NOW!” the men jumped up and followed the wizard into the ‘Man Cave’ that Lily would never enter. When James made a move to say something, gold eyes flashed and glared. 

 

Prongs gulped and tilted his head to the side, realizing that Moony, the werewolf side of his closest friend, was in control at the moment. 

 

When they were all grouped in the room and the door closed and sealed, Moony directed the two men to sit together on a sofa. The two did so quickly, wanting to get whatever this was over with.

 

“I returned to the living room to grab my book. I found Harry-cub curled in a corner of the room whimpering and making odd noises. He wouldn’t talk. He _couldn’t_ talk.”

 

“What was he doing there?” James said frowning. “When did he come down?”

 

“I was out cold before you two, so I don’t know. But _something_ happened.”

 

James’ eyes widened as he had a flash of memory of frightened Emerald eyes. “What happened?” he whispered, a tinge of fear in his voice.

 

Remus summoned a chair before the sofa and sat in it, Harry’s back to his chest. Gently as possible, he pried the small sleeping boy’s jaw open. 

 

Sirius flew from the sofa and away from the boy he had made his heir. Since Charlie was the Potter Heir, he felt it only right to give the Black Heirship to Hadar, it was even why the younger twin has a star as his first name. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygod. OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.” 

 

James hadn’t said anything. Only paled and jumped from the sofa, vomiting all of his stomach’s contents into the small trash can.

 

“Prongs,” Sirius moaned, “I-” he couldn’t finish as he let out a sob and fell to his knees. 

 

“Fix him,” Moony growled out.

 

“I can’t! I don’t even remember casting. I remember pulling my wand but I blacked out! I recognize it, but I would never. I don’t know how. What the hell happened?” 

 

“Fix him!” the man growled out again.

 

“I can’t,” the blue eyed man moaned in misery. “Moony I can’t! The counter needs casting within an hour. I can’t fix it!”

 

“We need to get him to Saint Mungo’s,” Remus said angrily, turning Harry around in his lap before standing with his precious bundle.

 

“No!” James yelled out. “We can’t. We already know that it can’t be reversed. Imagine what will happen if the world realizes that a dark curse was set against Harry in our own home by one of the Order! Imagine what will be said when-”

 

“What will be said? Are you seriously more concerned about your reputation than your son? What will Lily say?” 

 

“I have an idea,” Sirius spoke suddenly, a bit of Black madness glinting in his eyes. “Hear me out. Bring Harry outside. Leave him there for a bit and go wake Lily, Prongs. Tell her we can’t find Harry. We will find him outside and find that Death Eaters had abducted him only to return him. What is worse than a child who can’t speak-” he sobbed, “who cannot cast!”

 

Remus looked at the small boy in his lap. “But Harry knows the truth.” 

 

“But he can’t tell anyone, can he?” James spoke somberly. Moony’s eyes flashed gold again and James held his hands up, even as his head again tilted to the side in submission. “It’s cruel, but it’s true. He can’t Moony. I won’t cast any memory charm on him, though I want to, he won’t be able to tell anyone will he?” 

 

The small body shifted in Remus’ lap and the man recast the light sleeping spell. Unaware that the small boy already heard everything, Remus watched on helplessly as the two men staged the kidnapping to cover up their own drunken madness. 

 

He handed Harry over, and moved to the kitchen to make breakfast- unable to be a part of this action. Harry was his cub. His Harry-cub. The boy had been a surprise in Lily’s first pregnancy. The two were expecting a single child, a boy. Instead they ended up with two. Charlie was a healthy 7lbs but little Harry came moments later, a mere 4 lbs. He was much paler with an incredible tuft of black hair. 

 

He let out a sob. He wasn’t stupid. He recognized that Harry didn’t get as much attention as Charlie. Not since the night Voldemort came and tried to kill the twins. Charlie survived and somehow defeated the Dark Lord and was now known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore ran to the papers soon as he figured it out and since then the family had not known any privacy or rest. Any invitations to events were only addressed to James, Lily, and Charlie. Harry was an afterthought on the best days.

 

And now?

 

His two best friends had done irreversible damage to the small helpless child. 

 

And Remus could only stand back and watch.

 

\-----

 

Once Lily was awake and aware of the situation, a mere 20 minutes later, the group started ‘looking’ for Harry. Remus was the one to find him in just 15 minutes, not able to let his cub suffer any more. 

 

He held the sniffling boy to his chest and whispered softly in his ear the whole way to the house. “I am so sorry, Harry-cub. So, so sorry.”

 

He felt the small nod. When he felt his small charge choking he began running quickly, for once grateful for his lycanthropic traits. Before anyone in Potter Manor could approach him, Remus threw the floo powder into the fireplace and ran to Saint Mungos. Panicking and calling a Healer to him, he gave the quick run down of the story the other two men had come up with and watched in misery as the Healer looked at the boy with pity. 

 

Remus was happy it was a man he knew well, and one that was well versed in healing dark magics thanks to helping his brother. 

 

Healer Alexander Snape opened the boy’s mouth and spoke “If it is as I fear, I will be unable to help him, but you know I will try my best.” 

 

Remus nodded and went to lay the boy down onto a floating cot, but even in sleep the boy would not let go. 

 

“You may walk him to the room, Mr Lupin, but once there you must leave. The practices to heal or remedy such an issue are shocking at best and we cannot have you interrupting.” He held a hand up to halt the oncoming argument. “I know you Remus. Your little furry problem will be more of a hindrance than a help. Let me help him. _Please_.” 

 

Remus nodded and followed the Healer to the spell damage ward and did as instructed. A strong calming charm was cast on the boy and slowly the arms and legs released their hold. He gently placed Harry onto the bed and kissed his forehead. 

 

He met the Potters in the hallway and couldn’t look at James or Sirius as he explained everything to Lily. Charlie had been quickly brought over to the Weasley home soon as Remus had found - and left with - Harry. 

 

“Snape is watching over my son! No - I will not-” 

 

A smack echoed across the hall and James stared at his wife in shock. Her red hair was wild around her face as her eyes filled with tears. “He _knows_ how to fix this! James do not put my son’s life or livelihood at risk due to your childish attitudes. I will not have it!” 

 

He pulled her into a hug as his own hazel eyes filled with tears. He stared at Sirius over her head and knew they would say nothing else about _this_ Snape helping their boy. 

 

An hour later, a black figure was rushing towards them and headed through the door. It took them all a moment to realize it was the other Snape, the one they had tormented throughout school. _But what help would Severus be?_

 

“Sniv-” 

 

Lily cut him off harshly, “If you finish that comment Black, so help me you will never enjoy another night of escapades.” The black haired man gulped and looked into his lap at the words of the witch. They heard a sigh and watched the green eyes fill with tears again. “Siri, I’m sorry. Just let them help Hadar. I don’t care. I just want my boy okay. I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault he was out on the grounds. We all know how he has tried to get our attention these past few years.” 

 

Remus held in his growl of anger, but couldn’t help the curling of his lip. He quickly dipped his head so his face couldn’t be seen. “And what will happen now?” he asked once he knew it would not come out as a growl.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“We know Charlie is the Chose One. We understand he needs more love and attention due to his fate in the war and what will be asked of him later on,” James spoke “I think what Remus wants to know is what will happen now. Hadar may need lots of attention and therapy. More attention than what we haven’t even been able to give in the past few years.”

 

The group of adults finally looked uncomfortable. What _would_ they do? “Could you take him, Siri?” Lily asked, almost begged, but frowned when the man shook his head. 

 

“He needs stability Lils,” he rasped out. “I have not given him much attention either and he is my Heir! I am not stable enough to care for him. With being an Auror I am consistently in the line of fire. I cannot do that to him - only being there late nights. You know I am only here now because I took 2 weeks off.”

 

Red hair swayed as the witch nodded. 

 

“I would if I could,” Remus spoke sadly, “You know I would. My status is too well known by all.”

 

“Then who? Who can take care of Hadar?”

 

“He’s not a cripple,” a smooth deep voice spoke from the door. Severus Snape didn’t show it but he was shocked at how they spoke of the boy his brother continued helping. Severus had brought potions and spent the past hour brewing more. He stared at the frozen faces and continued speaking before they could bombard him with questions. “He is not a cripple,” he repeated, “nor is he a toddler that will need constant supervision. He should not need much more attention than a normal child and his therapy will be handled by a professional. Things do not _need_ to change.”

 

“He can’t talk Snape!” Potter senior snapped. “How can you expect us to believe things will be normal?”

 

“He can’t talk right now! But he will be able to! There are many cases, both muggle and magical, where a person has lost most, if not all, of their tongue and still be able to talk,” the paling faces of Potter and Black provided the confirmation of what he knew. Those two were responsible, not some random Death Eater. 

 

The group exchanged glances and could only hope the man was right. However, one thing was for certain - they had failed the boy, and he needed more than they were able to provide so far. 

 

They would try. 

 

For Hadar, they would try.

 

Severus wanted to leave them, but he could almost feel their misery and decisions. He heard enough before making his presence known to understand that the child had not had as much attention or affection as his famous brother. He would have to keep watch over the child. 

 

Before moving through the doors behind him, Severus shot a look at Black. None of the other adults noticed it, but Lord Black did. 

 

Severus knew where that curse came from. Now Black knew he did.

 

Not too long after Severus had come out, Alexander made an appearance. 

 

Remus immediately stood up and waited for the man to start speaking. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Hadar was hit by a dark curse that had an effect on his tongue. I am unable to grow a new one for him or heal the one he currently has. What can be done right now is remove the dead tissue. I will need to use some skin from his thigh or shoulder as a placeholder for what I remove. He won’t be able to talk immediately, but with therapy, he will be and could be normal as any 8 year old child. I need your permission to perform the procedure, especially since it has muggle leanings.”

 

Lily looked at her husband who barely took a second to decide, “Do it. Please.” 

 

The Healer nodded and a nurse approached with a clipboard with some documentation. “Please fill this out for me and sign the bottom.” 

 

Once done, the Healer gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile before returning to his patient. His brother had a certificate in Healing that was handy when a Potions Master was needed, as in this case. They used one of his more recently patented children’s sedative potions. Spells only lasted so long and with the young boy’s body going through some trauma, his magic would be fighting the magic trying to keep the young boy under.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

 

Over the many hours the group spent waiting, they moved, shifted and spoke quietly. Lily had fallen asleep a couple of hours after the Healer had left them, after a quick check in with Molly Weasley. She woke up for an hour or so at a time before falling asleep in clear emotional exhaustion. James had transfigured a sofa for them to sit on, letting his wife lay with her head in his lap. As he ran his hand through the red hair, he was sure she would be getting a check up while they were at the hospital. He wasn’t so dumb that he didn’t understand that stress was no good for the baby.

 

While James worried about Lily, Charlie, and Hadar, Sirius spent his time pacing the length of the waiting room and falling asleep for short moments in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He was never good at transfiguration, other than becoming an animagus, and didn’t feel right interrupting his friend to do it for him. He knew this was his fault - he had no doubts that was a fact.

 

Remus spent most of his time walking the hospital floors. He was aware that the procedure would take a long time. Even with magic, it was highly invasive and dangerous. After finding the cafeteria, he brought coffee back to the group, with tea for Lily, but otherwise toured the hospital. He honestly knew Moony would not be able to be near Prongs and Padfoot at the moment, but he also knew that tipping Lily off that there was anything wrong would not be good - not in her condition and not right now. They had to focus on getting Hadar healed, not on inner squabbles. 

 

Remus was very worried for his Harry-cub. Not just about the boy’s mindset and recovery, but what this would mean for him at home. Charlie didn’t like attention being diverted from him, and Hadar got little attention as it was. 

 

Through his travels of the hospital, Remus came upon the gift shop and found a small stuffed wolf. A small comfort for the child who would be spending some time at the hospital recovering. So as not to make the other brother jealous, he also found a small wolf for Charlie. It was slightly smaller, but hopefully wouldn’t be noticeable. Remus had a feeling it would end up thrown in a corner anyway. 

 

After six hours of roaming, Remus finally returned to the waiting room and sat in a chair with his eyes closed. He was so tired and kept hoping he would open his eyes and this all would have been a nightmare. 

 

He felt like he had just closed his eyes when his sensitive hearing caught the footsteps and soft words of Healer Alexander and a woman, probably a nurse. His eyes snapped open quickly and took in the tired figures worriedly. The Healer’s smile calmed him slightly, but he wouldn’t be sure his cub was okay until he could see Hadar with his own eyes. 

 

Healer Alexander leaned over James and spoke quietly for a moment before returning to the door. Remus stood up without being told and stood by the man, waiting for the other three to join him. The four followed the Healer through a long hallway and into the last room in the hall. No one said a word when they saw the sign that marked the wing as being donated by ‘The Malfoy Family’ Remus did see a sneer on the faces of the other two Marauders though. 

 

They were led into a smaller room with a single bed hidden behind a curtain. They could all hear the heartbeat monitoring device echoing through the room and some tension left their bodies.

 

An arm moved up and blocked the group from moving forward. Before James or Sirius could snap, Healer Alexander spoke up, “Please listen to us or, for the safety of my patient, you will be asked to leave.” The two wizards snapped their mouths shut and waited.

 

They glared as Severus was the first to speak, but still listened seemed to pay attention to their childhood nemesis’ words. “Hadar is still asleep,” the man spoke. “The sedative used was a child’s potion, but his magic began trying to break through. I had to give him a double dose. It will have no ill effects other than making him sleep longer and making him rather groggy when he wakes.” 

 

The Healer nodded and continued where his brother left off, “With him being groggy, he won’t really understand what is going on around him and why he is here. He has many devices and tubes attached right now. We need to watch him and the moment he wakes, he will need to be calmed. I refuse to strap him to the bed right now, but should he be a danger to himself, I will do what is necessary.” He glared at the group, daring them to go against his order. When they all nodded, he continued on, “As I said, he has multiple tubes attached to his body. They work better than other options and I will explain them all when you see him. Please be cautious when approaching him or trying to touch or hug him.” He glanced at Lily and softened his tone, “I understand the urge to grab him and hold him in your arms, Mrs. Potter, but you must refrain.” The witch nodded and he turned around, beckoning the group forward.

 

When they turned the corner, they all gasped. 

 

Hadar looked so small lying in the bed, so helpless. Lily went to move forward before stopping herself, remembering the Healer’s warning. 

 

Seeing the witch’s struggle, Healer Alexander spoke up. “You can touch him,” the man said softly, “just do not attempt to hold or jostle him.” 

 

She nodded and moved to run her hand through his hair. A chair was pushed behind her and she sent a grateful smile to Severus. She took her son’s hand and listened as he described what they saw.

 

The young boy had a magic bubble over his face that was providing him with pure oxygen. The tube that stuck out from his abdomen gave him the nutrients he would need as well as potions. A tube was also in his arm as another method of potion as well as a saline drip to keep him hydrated.

 

Then came the challenges of his recovery. The group listened closely as the Healer began outlining what they were soon to face. 

 

“Without his tongue, Hadar will need to relearn not only how to talk, but how to drink and eat even the simplest of liquids. While talking is important, his first challenge will be swallowing and eating. We will start on water and progress slowly towards other liquids and soft foods. He will need to have a lot of will power as it is a very difficult process. He will _need_ your support. He will not need to be babied, but he will need to know you will not laugh as he learns to speak or eat again.” 

 

He watched as the group nodded and nodded his own head in return. “You are welcome to stay, but please keep it to just two people at a time. Should he wake, I do not want Hadar to become panicked by being surrounded by too many people or voices.” 

 

He left the room then, followed by Sirius and Remus, the latter after putting a small gray wolf under his cub’s hand. 

 

After only twenty minutes in the room alone, James and Lily left. “Lily needs to be checked out and then we need to go home for a bit. The worst is hopefully over by now. We also need to let Dumbledore know in case he tries to reach us.” 

 

They exchanged quick farewells and Remus allowed Sirius to enter alone. 

 

Again it was only a short visit, maybe five minutes, before the Black Lord left the room. His head was high, but Remus could clearly see the shake in his normally swaggering walk. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Remus entered the room quietly. He sat in the chair that Lily had been in earlier and held his Harry-cub’s hand gently. He fell asleep with his head beside their joined hands and the calming sound of his cub’s heartbeat echoing in the room. 

 

What felt like just a few minutes later but was really over an hour, Remus was woken by a struggling body before him. 

 

Hadar had woken.

 

Remus leaned towards his cub and rubbed their cheeks together all while whispering softly. The panic wasn’t halted completely, but it did keep the boy from jerking around and hurting himself. Hearing the door open behind him, the older wizard moved to give the healers room only for Hadar’s small hand to tighten as much as possible on his own and a rough “Ohhhh!” come from the small boy. 

 

With Healer Snape’s nod, Remus sat in his chair and stayed with his cub, watching as the nurse changed the nutrient bag as well as the drip that went into his arm. She took a needle out and added a small amount of medicine into the line going into the child’s arm. 

 

He watched worriedly as Hadar became lethargic before again closing his eyes. He looked at the Healer accusingly, but the man held his hands up. “It was a diluted pain reliever mixed with dreamless sleep. This will give him a more restful, healing sleep than the sedative that he had during the procedure.” Remus nodded and the Healer looked around the room. “Where are the others?” 

 

“Left,” the sandy haired man said gruffly, no able to fully hide the growl in his voice. “Lily needed to see her doctor with James, ensuring all the stress has not affected her pregnancy. Sirius visited for a short while after before leaving himself. Now that Hadar is out of the red, they can rest.”

 

“But not you,” the Healer stated.

 

“Harry is my cub,” he said simply, as if it explained everything. And it did.

 

The Healer nodded. “Very well. I will not ask you to go home, Mr Lup-”

 

“Remus, please.”

 

The Healer let out a sigh, but smiled slightly. “Remus. Please allow me to offer use of my office for a shower and change of clothes.” Remus looked at the man oddly, and the Healer laughed, “I have spent so many overnights here that I convinced the Board to allow me a shower and small cot in my office. I will need my cot, but I freely offer my shower and a change of clothes for you.” 

 

He looked over at his cub who seemed to be resting well before nodding to himself. “Thank you Healer-”

 

“Alexander.”

 

“Alexander then, thank you. I will take you up on your offer.”

 

Remus wasn’t gone long, though longer than he thought he would be after being force fed by the Healer and his on shift Nurse. Once fed and watered, he quickly made his way back to Hadar’s side, a tension he didn’t realize he was carrying left his body as he held onto the small hand and laid his head beside it.

 

()

 

Remus left the following morning for less than an hour to get food, coffee, and a quick change of his own clothing. It was during that time that Hadar brought himself out of his potion induced slumber and again began panicking. He could feel he was alone and didn’t understand what was going on. 

 

He remembered Potter Manor and what his father and godfather did to him. He remembered what they said and did and the story they made up. 

 

Remembering the words spoken in the ‘Man Cave’, Hadar hoped that his - that Sirius was wrong about not being able to be healed, but he could _feel_ he was not healed. While he couldn’t feel (or taste) the piece of flesh anymore, he could clearly feel he was not ‘fixed’. 

 

A sharp pain in his stomach had Hadar scrambling to remove the odd thing that was sticking out of him. Moving his arms he found more tubes and wires attached. Suddenly there was someone there, holding his arms down and speaking softly but he didn’t know who it was. Did his father and Sirius leave him somewhere Death Eaters could find him? So that there would be truth to their story? 

 

Hadar fought against the hands as much as he could in his weakness and pained state. He screamed when he felt a sharp jab in his thigh and his mind quieted as his body relaxed. He wanted to panic, and knew he should still be doing so, but he became a bit hazy and lethargic, unable to do anything but stare at the two men before him. He hoped there were two of them and he didn’t have double vision. They did look awfully alike, though Hadar could pick out some differences. 

 

A chuckle brought his attention to the one wearing green Healer’s robes. 

 

“I am sorry for the jab, Hadar, but I did not want to risk you choking on a calming drought. Sometimes muggle methods work the best. Now, we know who you are already. Hadar Jameson Potter, 8 years old, correct?” The young boy opened his mouth but gagged at the odd feeling. “It’s okay Hadar, just nod or shake your head for now okay?” The boy nodded and again when the Healer repeated the question. “Okay, now for introductions, I am Healer Alexander Snape, and beside me is my brother, Potions Master Severus Snape.”

 

At that name, the boys eyes snapped to the Healer’s brother wide in fear. 

 

“I see you have heard of me, no doubt from your father and his friends.”

 

Harry blushed and put his head down. 

 

“It is no matter, Severus,” spoke the Healer, “we will just have to correct the misconceptions.” Harry glanced up in time to see the Healer wink at him and he fought a smile. He lifted his head again and waited for the questions. “You were brought to me by Remus Lupin. I am sorry to say you were hit with a Dark Curse. Do you remember what happened?” Harry nodded “Was it Death Eaters?” no answer “Was it someone else?” the boy tensed but did not answer. The man sighed and exchanged a glance with his brother, unseen by the small child in the bed. 

 

“Hadar, I need you to focus on me. It’s very important that you listen to what I say. Would you like for me to wait for Remus to get back? He should be back any moment. He was here all night and left to get food, coffee, and a change of clothes. He said he would be an hour, but I doubt he could stay from his cub for that long.”

 

Harry smiled and nodded, relaxing in the bed and just quieting his mind. He didn’t want to think about anything right now. Not about the tubes or the odd feeling in his mouth. The group didn’t have to wait long as Remus came into the room, not paying attention to his surroundings. The wizard was shaking his head as he read something in the Daily Prophet until a clearing throat brought his attention forward. 

 

The man jumped and looked up only to widen as he saw emerald eyes staring his way. “Harry-cub!” he gasped and rushed forward to take the boy’s hand. His other moved to the boy’s head as the put their foreheads together and whispered his greeting. 

 

After an emotional moment where tears flowed down Hadar’s face, the Healer got to the point. “Hadar wanted to wait for you to be here when I explained everything. I thought it best for him to have some support and with you being here all last night and understanding most, I thought it would be best. I will explain to the Potter’s later on, but I did want someone who had no distractions to listen to the plan of action.” 

 

Remus nodded his head and squeezed his cub’s hand lightly, “I will do all I can, you know this.” 

 

“I do. Very well,” he turned to Hadar on the bed, big green emerald eyes stared at the Healer and he wished desperately he didn’t have to do this. 

 

Severus stood beside his brother and gripped his shoulder gently before moving to the other side of Hadar. “I know your father and godfather have surely told you horror stories about me,” he said in a smooth voice, “but I was hoping you would allow an old bat to sit beside you.” 

 

Hadar looked at the man, assessing him before a smile twitched on his lips and he nodded. Severus put his hand on the bed to support himself as he sat and was shocked to feel the small hand cover his. Not showing any outward shock, only smiling softly at the boy in the bed, the Potions Master flipped his hand so he could hold onto the smaller one lightly.

 

Alexander smiled at the scene before him and began to explain. “Well, we have done our introductions and asked our questions which I will not repeat. However should you want to tell anyone, please know that any in this room will listen.” Hadar nodded once and waited. “You were hit with a very dark curse. Your tongue could not be healed or regrown. We had to remove most of it.” He saw the boy begin to panic and rushed on, “Do not panic, child. You _will_ speak again. You _will_ drink. You _will_ eat. It will take time and it will be hard work. You will be frustrated and you will be angry at times. But you _will_ recover. Understand?” The small boy had tears rolling down his face and his breathing that had begun to increase slowed again. He nodded once, jerkily. “We will work with you and heal you as much as we can before you go home to your family. It will be okay, Hadar.” 

 

The young boy nodded but still began sniffling. Sensing the need, Remus moved forward close to his cub to allow the boy to hold tight without moving any of his tubes. He murmured into the boy’s ears and rubbed their cheeks together. When he felt Hadar’s breathing even out, he slowly released the child and stepped back. 

 

“Are you serious about being there for Hadar,” the man spoke to the Snape brothers. 

 

“Of course,” the Healer spoke immediately. 

 

The two men turned to the Potions Master who stared at the small hand that never released his own, even as he hugged his honorary godfather. A clearing throat had his eyes snapping up. He squeezed the small hand lightly before answering, “As much as I can, Remus, Alexander. We know there is no love lost between me, Potter, and Black. Lily may be able to step in, and they will probably bend to her wishes - especially considering the circumstances.”

 

“Circumstances?” Remus spoke.

 

“I worked as a spy for the Order. I worked alongside Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black nee Malfoy. Do not try to tell me I wouldn’t recognize a Black _family_ curse when I saw it,” the Potions Master snapped.

 

Alexander’s soft voice spoke next, “It wasn’t Death Eaters, was it Remus.” 

 

Remus trembled in anger and sadness. Moony howled desperately within and he released his cub’s hand, lest it be crushed by his curling fists. He glared at Severus, knowing the man’s mind was protected by Occlumency, but also knowing the man’s skilled leglimency.

 

“I did not read their minds.”

 

“Will you read mine?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Do you want to?” _Do you want to know? Do you want to hate them more? Or do you do it to protect the boy? To help him heal?_

 

Remus continued glaring and allowed the man to slip into his mind. Before he could see any memories, he did send a message. _‘Do not give them any reason to fear this getting out. Threaten them with the truth only as a last resort. Because Hadar_ will _suffer for your words.’_ He released the man and showed him the memories of the night and next morning. He showed about 15 minutes until he passed out up to the next morning and his run to Saint Mungo’s Hospital. 

 

Leaving his mind, he could see how it sickened the potions master, but he held up a finger and pointed to the walls, then his own ears. The man growled but nodded his consent. They could not talk here. Too many ears. 

 

The Healer’s sigh broke the men from their staring. They both looked at him questioningly before chuckling at the man’s remembering he still had to call the Potter’s in.

 

They were in for the long haul, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

 

The story that Remus had been reading in the Prophet was one that shook the wizarding world. Death Eaters on the loose again? Attacking the great Potter family? Why did they go after the younger twin? 

 

All these questions and more repeated through the heads of the families throughout wizarding Britain. 

 

Then there were those that rolled their eyes and scoffed - such as Severus Snape. He couldn’t believe the lengths the fools had gone to cover up their dirty work. They set panic amongst the magical population because they were idiots. A few other stories were printed, many wondering where the boy was and if he had survived the attack, but none detailing exactly what had happened or even if the boy had survived or not.

 

It wasn’t surprising that they kept the exact effects of the curse out of the paper - it was clearly disturbing and not something that one would want to read about over breakfast. Even he could admit that would have been worse and set the world into a higher panic rate.

 

()

 

The meeting with the Potter family didn’t take place until the next morning, much to the man’s dismay. This was their child, who had a severely invasive procedure done, and they couldn’t take time out of their day to just stop by and see him?

 

It was a shame, and both Snape brothers felt that the family didn’t deserve such a treasure as Hadar Jameson. 

 

When the couple finally did arrive at the hospital, they had their other child with them and all were dressed in daily finery, looking slightly upset as they tried to make their way in. They began answering questions and ended up giving an impromptu press conference, half of which focused on the child NOT in the hospital behind them.

 

Healer Alexander Snape had waited in his office fifteen minutes past his appointment time with the Potters before doing his rounds. He was a busy man and could not wait on people to arrive in his office - not even if they were famous. His patients were more important, thank you very much.

 

He arrived back to his office to take a breath and drink of coffee when one of his nurses let him know they were waiting on him. When he asked what time they had arrived, he was told they arrived forty-five minutes past the appointed time. They had been waiting on him for twenty minutes.

 

He took a five minute breather and downed his mug of coffee before meeting the family in the waiting room. 

 

“Mr and Mrs Pot-” he was cut off before he could greet them.

 

“Finally! What do you think you were doing making us wait over twenty minutes out here for you!” James spat out, clearly still not happy he would be dealing with a Snape of all people. 

 

“James!” Lily hissed at him. 

 

Ignoring the witch, Alexander turned to the Lord of the House. “I waited for you fifteen minutes past the appointed time we were to meet. From what I understand it took you another thirty minutes to arrive. If this is a bad time to discuss the care of _your own son_ with you, by all means, leave the way you came and do not let the door hit you on the way out.” 

 

He turned from them, enjoying the silence that descended upon the room by patients and staff alike. He nodded and smiled at the nurse who held the door for him and gave him a thumbs up sign. Hearing the footsteps behind himself, he continued to his office, leaving the door open and sitting behind his desk. 

 

Calling his elf, Roma, Alexander had coffee, tea and hot chocolate waiting for the family by time they were led to his office by the nurse who had held the door for them. She closed the door on her way out and Alexander counted down from three and was not disappointed by the explosion that erupted from Mount Potter. 

 

“How DARE you embarrass me in front of all those people. Do you know-” 

 

“MISTER POTTER,” he yelled. “Are you quite through?” without waiting for an answer he continued. “How dare _I_? Your _son_ spent yesterday without a single visit from his _parents_. Today I figured you would finally want to see him and learn about what it is you can do to help _him_. Instead I learn that you arrive to an appointment forty-five minutes late due to a press conference that did not even discuss the child you are here to see. THEN you have the nerve to yell at _me_ , at the place I _work_ , about making _you wait_? Are you mad Potter?” 

 

James was ignoring his wife pulling at his jacket and attempted to open his mouth again, only to be talked over. 

 

“Hadar is healing rather well,” the Healer spoke, ignoring the glare sent his way as James finally took his seat. “Any incision marks have healed and the hard part is now upon us. His relearning. There is still some discomfort and a little pain, but he is doing well.” 

 

“Is he eating yet?” James asked.

 

Alexander looked at the man like he was stupid. “Did you read any of the information I sent to you by owl when I requested this meeting, Lord Potter?” The man at least had the decency to blush. “No, Hadar is _not_ eating. He is currently struggling with swallowing water. I have explained all this to you already and provided the information in a written format in case you were too stressed at the time of my explanation.”

 

“Wizards heal faster than muggles,” the man mumbled.

 

“Yes, we heal faster which is why incisions and pain are not an issue. However, Mr Potter, this is not about healing. This is about learning a new way to accomplish a task that was previously easy to do. Not something magic can accomplish for us.” Seeing the man was not understanding the true seriousness and difficulty before their son, the Healer tried another tactic. Conjuring a glass of water, he handed it to the man, “I want you to try swallowing. Pay attention to how your tongue moves in your mouth, how that muscle works to get the nutrients into your body. Even something as _simple_ as water.”

 

The man did as was suggested and frowned as he thought about it. He handed the glass to his wife who did the same and they both nodded to the man. They could never _truly_ understand the difficulties their boy would face, but they could understand what the healer was referring to. After a few more minutes of discussion, the group of three were brought into Hadar’s room by the Healer and permitted to stay until visiting hours were over.

 

It did not surprise any of the staff to see the family leaving less than thirty minutes later, a whining Charlie Potter following. 

 

“I heard you, Charlie-boy,” Healer Snape heard from James. “I know you are hungry and bored and that is why we are leaving. Please quit your whining, it is unnecessary and we are in public.” 

 

The Boy-Who-Lived quickly closed his mouth and followed his parents from the hospital, smiling and waving at everyone he passed. 

 

()

 

The family did not visit often, and Charlie had not returned again. Lily and James only came a handful of times, leaving their healthy son with Molly Weasley. The woman was a lifesaver during this time and the two knew they had to do something to make it up to her. 

 

After two weeks of healing and therapy in the hospital, Hadar was released into the custody of his parents. Over the next few months, no one noticed his aversion to his father or godfather. Each man had attempted to speak with him alone, but he always became quite upset which called Lily to them. 

 

This was upsetting to Lily which was definitely not a good idea.

 

The current pregnancy was particularly hard on the witch’s body. Her morning sickness lasted through each day. Instead of only being sick once a day, she ended up staying sick in bed most days. The sickness caused the already slim witch to lose some needed weight and left her with very little energy. 

 

Knowing her special little man needed the attention after his brother’s hospital stay, Lily focused mostly on Charlie - unless of course Sirius and James had upset her other poor child again.

 

Hadar had continued on with his ritual of getting milk in the middle of the night, but struggled through a sip versus drinking a glass full. It was something normal though, and he continued on. 

 

Each morning during the week at 8am, Remus would accompany his cub to Saint Mungo’s for his therapy sessions. Each day they would spend an hour in speech therapy, an hour ensuring the young boy was learning to swallow well, and then an hour with Severus teaching him Occlumency - the last which the Potter’s did not know about. 

 

The reason for the Occlumency was Remus’ knowledge, and Severus’ confirmation, that such a discipline of mind and magic would help the young wizard be able to cast his spells wordlessly. While Harry would be able to talk with time, his pronunciation would be off and there would be words and syllables he would not be able to articulate correctly. This would make it impossible for him to cast many spells. 

 

Learning to swallow foods again was expectedly very slow going, but the boy was soon eating applesauce and yogurt and some mashed foods, instead of his purely liquid diet of juices and water. He still had his feeding tube in and Remus figured it may be the thought of being rid of that particular intrusion that was pushing his cub to work so hard. 

 

It didn’t hurt that the boy learned over time he would be able to enjoy other foods like pasta and chocolate again.

 

The hardest thing for Hadar to work on was his speech. Knowing that if they didn’t keep going it would only be hard in the long run, Remus worked hard with his Harry-cub. He watched the boy struggle and become frustrated at his lack of speaking clearly, he held the small boy as he cried and screamed, and he took him far from his brother when the Boy-Who-Lived decided it was time to pick on the struggling child again. 

 

It did not take long for Charlie to became a bigger bully towards his brother. He constantly picked on Hadar, much to the younger twin’s dismay. He couldn’t even yell at his brother! When he tried, the other young wizard would simply laugh and call him retarded. Hadar hated that word with severe passion. 

 

Things became even worse when he was sent to the Weasleys for the weekend when the full moon was upon them and James had to work overnight. 

 

Charlie introducing Hadar as his retarded brother did not go over well with the matron of the family, but it still stuck and Charlie and Ron continued on with the teases and insults, out of ear shot of the adults and older boys of course. 

 

As the twins prepared to leave after the weekend, Hadar pulled the woman aside and thanked her in his slowly improving speech. He knew he would not be coming to spend the day with Ronald again; he refused to. He would do anything to avoid this horrible stress. He spoke very slowly to the woman and had to repeat and struggle with the very short sentence, but smiled brightly as she listened carefully to him without judgement and even praised him for his hard work and manners. 

 

()

 

Barely two months after Hadar’s release was the twins’ birthday. The party was held on the 29th, a Saturday, since their actual birthday fell on a Monday. 

 

It was clearly a party for Charlie as the Boy-Who-Lived, just as all years previous had been. Members of some Order all came baring gifts fro the spoiled git, praising him for things he could not remember doing. 

 

It was sickening to the silent Potter. 

 

It didn’t take long for Ron and Charlie to spread word to the other visiting children that Hadar was retarded and stupid. They said he couldn’t speak and didn’t even understand anything that was said to him. 

 

Remus had heard the commotion and hurried over to split up the pending fight. Albus Dumbledore tried to stop him, but even the strong old wizard took a step back at the golden glow of the wolf’s eyes. 

 

He walked to the group of children and crouched down beside them.

 

“That is quite enough,” he growled lowly. None of the children had heard him come upon them and jumped in fright. “Today is also Hadar’s birthday and I will not see him bullied by you all. He is not retarded, but was attacked by a Dark wizard two months ago. Do not try to pick on him again today.”

 

“But it’s my birthday Uncle Moony,” Charlie whined. 

 

“Yes, it is. And you have this grand party with people coming to greet you and wish you the best of days. But do not forget that Hadar is your twin. This party is also for him.” 

 

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the floor, his fun being ruined by his very own Uncle Moony. Soon Ron grabbed his arm and the kids were running around playing again. When Remus looked up, Hadar was gone. 

 

The man found his cub laying in bed, tear tracks dried on his cheeks. He of course brought the incident to the attention of James and Lily who half heartedly scolded their son for the treatment of his brother. 

 

Remus could see a storm coming and could only hope he would be able to be an anchor for his Harry-cub.

 

His chance came when September rolled around. 

 

When Lily was 6 months pregnant she was put on bed rest, leaving Charlie with even less attention. It was at this point that the Potter’s invited Remus to stay with them. While James and Sirius were working, Molly would take Charlie for the day. They paid the woman 200 G a month for the care and feeding of their son. When James had to work nights, the woman also allowed Charlie to stay over.

 

As far as Hadar, both Potters thought it unfair to ‘burden’ the lovely woman with their recovering boy and instead had his honorary godfather move into the west wing of the manor to care for and tutor him. 

 

No one noticed when Hadar had his own room moved near to his Papa-Wolf’s rooms.

 

Remus was also paid 200 G a month, much to his dismay, but he told Hadar immediately that he wasn’t there for the money and it would remain untouched unless he needed it. The young wizard didn’t care either way, just happy his Papa-Wolf was there for him. 

 

One good thing about being paid came up a few times though - it _was_ a good excuse every time Charlie began to whine about his lack of attention from his Uncle Moony.

 

Remus and Hadar were nearly inseparable, which only became more so over time. With Lily bed-ridden and having little energy and the other two Marauder’s constantly upsetting the small boy, the sandy haired man spent as much time as humanly possible with his charge. 

 

Though he knew it would give Hadar a reason to not work on his speech, Remus decided to pick up a couple of books on American Sign Language and the two slowly worked together to learn to speak with their hands. It was a break to the monotony of their days, and became a secret language between the two, something they shared only between themselves.

 

The first time Hadar laughed after the incident was when he and Remus were coming up with signs to represent the people in his life. 

 

Lily was easy enough, since the younger wizard decided to simply use ‘mother’ for her. Since they knew the baby was a little girl, he decided to use flower for the little one. On occasion he added ‘pain’ to ‘flower’ when he could see his mother having a particularly difficult day. 

 

For his father, he used a ‘J’, and for Sirius he simply used ‘dog’. Over time he may forgive the men, but so early in his recovery, the young boy only felt anger towards the two who hurt him and wouldn’t take responsibility for their actions.

 

What truly made the young boy laugh was coming up with signs for Charlie, Healer Snape, and Severus. For Charlie, ‘brat’ was easy and fitting - even Remus had no problems using the sign for his other honorary godson. Why fight the truth? 

 

For the Healer, Harry decided on using ‘doctor’ combined with ‘snake’ much to the amusement of the man. The first time the man saw the combination, he let out a snort and said “I was actually an Eagle in school, Hadar, but appreciate your giving me a sign.” The boy had blushed and apologized but the man laughed it off and claimed he would be very upset if it was changed. 

 

The best reaction of all was Severus Snape. When learning and trying to come up with names for those closest to him (Severus is a rather long name to sign out after all) Hadar had come upon a symbol that was used interchangeably- and both meanings worked out well for the dark man. 

 

Remus and the Healer laughed long and hard when Hadar finally showed them the sign he chose, and the small boy laughed harder at the shocked look on the Potions Master face. However, the three of them froze in shock as the man began to laugh himself. 

 

After all, a ‘s’ and ‘vampire/bat’ was perfect for the man, wasn’t it?


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

 

Just as the pregnancy was difficult, so was the birth of the little Lady Potter. After a few hours of the struggle, the Healer had to take the witch into an emergency cesarean section. 

 

Heather Dorea Potter was born a month early on the morning of December 9,1989.

 

She had a light spattering of red hair and the blue eyes all newborns have. Over the months the eyes would become a light Hazel-Green and entrance all who came upon her. 

 

With the new child born, there was an announcement in the paper. Any new invitations now had an added name to them; Heather. With the child being so little, it was rare for Lily to go out to the events - even without her princess. They stayed home until the Ministry summer ball, when Heather was just over 6 months old.

 

With Lily healthy again, Charlie was receiving his attention as well. He didn’t mind sharing the time with his baby sister, knowing she really couldn’t do much at the moment. 

 

Hadar took to Heather as well, helping his mother feed and change the Potter Princess was a favorite addition to his daily activities. On nights of Remus’ full moons, he was the one to give the little one her nightly feedings, allowing his mother to get some much needed rest. 

 

Over time, Hadar continued to improve greatly. While he no longer had therapy for eating, he continued on with his speech therapy and meeting with Severus. For such a young boy, he made quite the headway into learning the obscure art of Occlumency.

 

Just as Heather was turning a year old, the training with Severus shifted. While they worked in Healer Snape’s office with the Occlumency lessons, the man invited him and Remus over to Snape Manor. When he led the two into a dueling chamber, he explained that it was time to start work on silently casting. 

 

“You are amazing at speaking to the best of your ability, Hadar,” the man had said, “but spells need to be spoken precisely. A wrong inflection, a wrong syllable, an additional sound, can have disastrous results.” Hadar’s mind had flashed back to the night of his attack and Sirius’ slurring of his spell. He nodded in understanding.

 

When the two returned to Potter Manor, it was to see preparations for the Yule Ball in action. Hadar nor Remus knew of the event and stood momentarily shocked. 

 

“Oh Hadar! Remus!” Lily greeted them, a box in her hands and a giggling Heather strapped to her back. “Could you help me with these decorations?” Remus smiled slightly and nodded before Hadar returned to his room in a rush. He didn’t hear Remus explaining why the two of them looked so shocked and did not see the tear escape from her eye. 

 

As he took the box from the witch and set it down where she directed, Remus spoke to her softly, but seriously. “Things were supposed to improve Lily, not get worse.” 

 

And he turned to return to his wing and the boy who was once again hurt by the ignorance of his family. Before he reached the third step however, he turned to the witch again, “I would like to start tutoring him in some magical theory and would like your permission to take him to Diagon for his books and a wand.” 

 

“Charlie-” she started.

 

“Nowhere in that sentence did I mention Charlie, Lily. This is not about the Boy-Who-Lived, but about his brother. I will train Hadar and only Hadar. You have an Order of people able and willing to train your Chosen One.” The witch nodded looking slightly ashamed. “Do I have your permission?” She nodded again and returned to her decorating. 

 

Once in the wing, Remus helped Hadar calm his anger before telling him the good news. They would be going to Diagon Alley and picking up his books early. He was also given permission from Lily to bring Hadar to get his wand.

 

Maybe the day wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 

()

 

Damnit. 

 

Remus knew he should not have made that thought, _‘Maybe the day wouldn’t be too bad’_ he shuddered as he remembered the night before. 

 

Hadar had entered the Ballroom in his dark green dress robes only to be pulled aside by a wizard checking invitations. The foolish man threw the boy out after ignoring the demands to get Lord or Lady Potter to confirm his status as their child. 

 

“Everyone knows the Potters only have two children, Heather and Charlie,” the man had spat before physically throwing the boy from the home. 

 

It was this scene that Remus came upon and cursed at the man violently for his stupidity. When he again refused to get the Lord or Lady, Remus called the main house elf, Pepper, to him, and had the man brought to the door.

 

“Remus! What are you doing outside!” 

 

The werewolf glared at the man who was still checking other invitations. “I had to leave to get my dress robes, James. You did not tell me when your Ball would be and I assumed you would have liked for me and your son to attend. However, it seems that we both need an invitation this evening to get into a place we have called home.”

 

James looked confused for a moment before he looked down at the small wizard his friend had his arm around. His Hadar was holding onto Remus like a lifeline, shaking. His gorgeous green dress robes were now covered in mud and torn in places from his tumble. “What happened?” he asked confused.

 

The now gold eyed Remus gestured to the man checking invitations, “This fool is apparently unaware of your _three_ children, James. He claims that you only have two, Charlie and Heather, before _physically_ throwing Hadar from his own home.” 

 

“Ah,” the man said before ruffling his hair embarrased. “I told Markus the ones who did not need invitations and forgot to add yours down. I apologize.”

 

With a tight smile, Remus spoke, “It’s fine. We will retire to our rooms for the night. It seems the world has forgotten about the attack on the youngest twin and instead chose to ignore the fact.” 

 

James sighed before heading towards Markus Willowood who was guarding his door. He spoke quietly to the man who nodded before paling and apologizing profusely. James just shook his head, smiled and shrugged his shoulders before leading the two outcasts into the house. He attempted to lead them to the ballroom, but both wizards ignored him and made their way up the stairs. 

 

“Goodnight, Lord Potter,” Remus spoke. Ignoring the wince of his long time friend, he put his hand on Hadar’s shoulder before leading the still shaking boy to their wing. 

 

Something had to give.

 

()

 

James entered the ballroom and winced as the first wizard he saw asked who the young boy walking with Remus Lupin was. He let out a sigh before explaining, again, that it was his son, Charlie’s twin, who was injured a few years ago. 

 

As the questions continued, James wondered if it was worth trying to explain it over and over to everyone who asked. Eventually he was tired of it and simply told them the boy was a friend of the family who was staying with them and left it at that. 

 

Healer Snape’s eyes caught his own after one such explanation and the wizard paled at the anger clearly seen there. The man froze for just a moment before putting his champagne glass down and bidding farewell to Lady Potter and the children. He ignored James’ attempts to catch up with him and left a panicky Lord of the Manor behind. 

 

Things had to change, James thought to himself. Something’s got to give.

 

()

 

Just a month later, James and Remus had a row about the Yule ball and what he had heard afterwards. After that fight, James told Remus to leave the home and never return. That if he couldn’t accept his way of parenting, then the werewolf was no longer welcome in his home. 

 

Remus and Moony both exploded.

 

“Parenting?!” he yelled. “Is that what you call ignoring one child in favor of the other? Name one day you have spent with Hadar since that night! Name one! Tell me how a _parent_ would forget a son when giving the list of invitations and those permitted to be in the home. Tell me how a _parent_ would answer questions on a son’s identity as a ‘friend of the family’!” He took a deep breath before continuing, a quiet voice that hid the simmering rage, “You disgust me. I will not leave Hadar here to be ignored with no support. If I leave, my cub comes with me.”

 

“You cannot take my son from me. You can’t even have custody of him with your status, Remus,” the other man replied. 

 

Remus then pulled out the wild card. One he never wanted to use. “I could tell the truth then. The truth behind who Hadar is. What would the wizarding world say if they knew you had hidden your child? I could also tell the truth behind that n-”

 

“You would threaten me for a simpering boy?” James sneered angrily

 

“I would threaten you for the livelihood of my cub!” he roared in return. 

 

“James,” a quiet voice sounded. Both wizards heads snapped to the side and noticed Lily standing in the doorway. “Let them go, James. Hadar receives nothing but pain from us. Remus has been more a parent and support than either of us over these past years.”

 

“He is still a werewolf Lils and unable to have full custody. If something happens, he will be unable to sign off on any paperwork. Then there are the full moons.”

 

“I will have someone sign for me then,” Remus spoke steadily, calming down as he saw where this would lead. “I will have joint custody with another who will watch him and sign off when something needs doing.”

 

“Who?” James asked suspiciously.

 

Remus sneered, “Does it really matter? You didn’t care before, don’t pretend to care now.” 

 

“Pack your bags and leave my home. We will ask Hadar what he would like to do.” 

 

As the two went to the other wing of the castle, Remus spoke up. “If you want to speak to Hadar you are going in the wrong direction.”

 

The two Potter’s were shocked to be led to their son’s room. It was clearly well lived in. “Why are you in this wing, Hadar?” Lil asked softly. 

 

The young boy’s head snapped up from the book in his lap as he heard a voice that had not entered his room in over a year.“Have been since Remus moved in,” the boy spoke slightly gruffly. 

 

“You have been here since Remus moved into the Manor?” James said shocked. “Why didn’t you ask us, or tell us?”

 

“Its been over a year and you didn’t notice. Why do you think,” he answered, returning to his book, clearly seeing the two Potters as unimportant. 

 

“We have asked Remus to leave,” James spoke. He winced at the pain he saw in the emerald eyes that snapped up again. 

 

“What?” Hadar asked painfully.

 

“Remus is currently packing his rooms to leave Potter Manor,” the older wizard spoke again. 

 

Lily could see her boy getting upset and moved to comfort him only to freeze as he jerked away from her touch. She sat near him and studied his face as he tried to keep from breaking down. “Do you want to go with him?” she asked. 

 

Green eyes clashed with green as he began to nod slowly only to move his head faster. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing his Papa-Wolf; of being left alone with these people.

 

“He cannot have full custody of you since he is a werewolf,” James cut in. “He says he has another that will take you in when the full moon approaches and to sign off on documentation when needed. Do you know who that would be?” 

 

Hadar thought for a moment and could picture a couple of people in his mind, but he didn’t know for sure who the man would pick so shook his head ‘no’.

 

A knock on the door had Remus’ pale face looking at the group. “I am packed,” he said simply. 

 

The now 10 year old Hadar rushed into his Papa-Wolfs arms and sobbed. He glanced back at his mother with pleading eyes. _Please don’t send him away. Please don’t make me lose him. Please don’t make me choose. Please let me go._

 

Lily looked at the two before her before standing and grabbing James’ hand in her own. Looking around the room, she nodded to herself. “Pepper,” she called through the lump in her throat. The old house elf popped into the room and waited for instruction. “Pack Hadar’s room, leaving a trunk with his clothes that he can take with him. Wait for Remus’ call and then bring the rest to where they will be living.”

 

James looked at his wife in shock, “Lils?”

 

“Remus is right,” she said. “He has been more of a parent to Hadar than we have been since the night V-Vol-demort attacked. It’s unfair to keep him here when he should be able to have attention and love the same as any child.”

 

“We don’t even know where he is going!” the man snapped.

 

“We didn’t even know he moved his room until following Remus!” she replied sharply. “Over a year, James, and we had no idea. What does that tell you?!” 

 

The man sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked at Remus and how Hadar held onto the man tightly. Nodding, he turned to Pepper who seemed to sense his indecision. “Follow Lady Lily’s commands, Pepper.” 

 

The elf nodded and quickly snapped her fingers, causing a black and silver trunk to fly out of the closet. The parents looked at it in shock, well aware that they had never purchased such a thing for their son. It popped open revealing a dark green lining which was quickly hidden by the clothing and a few books that Hadar selected and added in. 

 

Once it was packed, Lily shrunk it and handed it to her son and closed her eyes in pain as he hugged her tightly. She hear his soft ‘Thank you’ and ran her hand through his shoulder length dark hair before kissing the top of his head. 

 

The group of four made their way down the stairs and allowed for a quick farewell. 

 

Remus and Hadar stared at the closed door to Potter Manor for a few minutes before grabbing one another’s hand and walking down the road. 

 

After a few minutes, Remus held Hadar close to his body and apparated them with a light pop to the person who always said their door would be open to the pair when they needed it. 

 

As the wards recognized the pair, they were unsurprised to be greeted at the door by the brothers they came to see, the brothers who became family to the two outcasts over the past years. 

 

Alexander and Severus Snape asked no questions as the two wizards approached their Manor. There would be time later to ask about why the boy had a shrunken trunk in his pocket and why the werewolf seemed to be carrying all of his possessions in his own array of shrunken luggage. For now they would rest. 

 

Tomorrow was a new day. A new start that seemed to be waiting too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Book 1 of Speechless! What did you all think? Would you like me to continue the story into first year? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my latest work. It grabbed hold and wouldn't leave me alone until i had it all written down. Book 1 of this series is completed and I am working on book 2 which starts when Hadar starts Hogwarts. Thoughts?


End file.
